Lorianse (Galactica)
The Commonwealth of Lorianse (Гykêдmôa: Hÿómáæ æúf Łœrīañßë) is a large interstellar nation located in the relative center of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way. Known for its important role in the New League of Free Worlds, in which it manages the supply of currency, Lorianse has since emerged to be a very important nation in the galaxy. History Pre-History The history of the Commonwealth of Lorianse dates back to about 1000 AD (using the Terran dating system). At this point in time, the planet of Lorians began to develop a distinct sentient race. This race, the Loriansi, were largely living in a nomadic lifestyle off of the wide variety of flora and fauna on the planet. Eventually, by about 2000 AD, some major progress has been made, and a relatively large city was established at the modern-day location of the Capital District of Lorians. The Loriansi people had a spoken language, but there is no trace or record of a written language. Terran Colonization The Loriansi continued to do decently until 2549, when Lorians was first discovered as a hospitable and colonizable planet. At that time, the Solmani proceeded to make the planet theirs, and in the process eliminated all of the native Loriansi people and culture. Imperium Era Independence Government There are 1,658,075 inhabitable planets located within the stretch of the Galaxy owned by Lorianse. Of these possible planets, there are exactly 1,656 inhabited planets, including outposts, that are inhabited by Loriansers and controlled by the central government. The total population of the nation is currently sitting around 9.9 trillion and, on average, the birth rate is about 4.5%. The legislative body of the Commonwealth is the Câгŋkfdƣtp, or more simply, the Parliament. Since Lorianse is is parliamentary republic, there must be a governing coalition at all times that controls at least half of the Parliament in order for a government to be formed. If one or more parties leave the governing coalition and the total size of the governing coalition drops below half of the total size of the Parliament, elections are called and negotiations initiate to create a new governing coalition. There are 750 seats in the Câгŋkfdƣtp, and in order to be recognized as a valid party to form part of a governing coalition, a party must have over 30 seats (4% of the Parliament). There are currently 7 political parties that have over 30 seats. They are: Note: * indicates the members who are not in one of the seven recognized parties. Additionally, there are graphical representations of the Parliament, as seen below and generated here. Planets While there exist about 1,656 inhabited planets (as of 4200 AD) within the Commonwealth of Lorianse, there are about 20 primary planets that have the most influence in the economy and government of the Commonwealth. These planets are: *'Lorians '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME' - *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- *'NAME '- Races While there are reportedly over 15 distinct sentient races that cohabitate the Commonwealth, there are really only three primary races - the three Humaniti races of Solmani, Cyberni, and Lazari. Humaniti The predominance of Humaniti among the peoples of the Commonwealth is grave; over 89% of all of the 9.9 trillion people in the Commonwealth claim to be of the Humaniti genus of races. Among this number, 91% self-identify with one or more of the three primary species: Solmani, Lazari, and Cyberni. Lazari By far the largest number of Loriansers are Lazari. About 68% of the population is Lazari, who tend to control the politics and military of the nation. This is largely due to their enhanced brain capacities and physical strength, and without the constant increase in immigrants from the Imperium, it is anticipated that the Lazari would eventually wipe out all of the other races due to its superiority. In the past, there have been some movements by the Lazari to institute pure segregation and racial superiority by law, but these efforts have been consistently thwarted through the geopolitics of the New League of Free Worlds. Cyberni The second largest group of races in the Commonwealth of Lorianse are the Cyberni, who constitute about 15% of the total population. Half-man and half-machine, the Cyberni are quite intelligent and frequently rival the Lazari in terms of intellect. While a clear minority, they still have great amounts of influence over the rest of Lorianse. The largest minority rights group in the Commonwealth is that of the Cyberni people. There is a widespread Cyberni entertainment movement that is distinct from the mainstream of Lorianser culture. Solmani Only making up 9% of the population, the Somani population is widely considered to be both physically and intellectually inferior to the other races of Loriansers. The Solmani population was the original group of settlers of the main planets of the Commonwealth, but following the Great Exodus of Lazarians from the Imperium in the wake of the Great Stellar War, the population of Solmani have fallen drastically. In addition to this natural decline, there have been many Solmani who emigrated in favor of living in other regions of the League (notably in the Solmani Sphere). Other There are approxiamately 8% of Loriansers who do not identify as part of the Humaniti genus. The largest of these groups is the Herr' race, which makes up about 3% of the total population of the nation. Other races include the NAME, NAME, and NAME. Culture Language The official language of the Commonwealth is Гykêдmôa. Гykêдmôa is a complex constructed language that is extremely difficult to be learned by people other than Lorianese. This is in part due to the extensive alphabet, and in part due to the relatively illogical formation. For native learners, however, it is exceedingly easy. This unknown phenomena, in which the language is difficult for non-natives but easy for natives, is known as the Aruóюжëiz Paradox, after the creator of the language. When the planet of Lorians was first settled (in ____), it was decided by a group of analytical linguists that a constructed language would be best able to combine features of all Terran tongues with those of other alien groups. This ended up in the creation of Proto-Гykêдmôa. When the Lazari were created, a new language was needed to meet their distinct lingusitic features. As such, Гykêдmôa was created. The alphabet of Гykêдmôa, which contains 88 letters, is: a ã ä å â á æ b ᴃ б c ↄ ç d ᴆ δ e ê ë é ɛ ə f ⅎ g ᵹ ᵷ ƣ h ƕ ⱶ i ï î í ɩ j k ʞ l г ɬ ɮ m n ñ и ŋ o õ ö ô ó ø ɵ ȣ p ɸ п q r ʀ я s ſ ß t ʇ u ü û ú ʊ v w ƿ x y ÿ ý ȝ z ʒ д ж щ ы ю (See here to create random words in Гykêдmôa, inserting this: aãäåâáæbᴃбcↄçdᴆδeêëéɛəfⅎgᵹᵷƣhƕⱶiïîíɩjkʞlгɬɮmnñиŋoõöôóøɵȣpɸпqrʀяsſßtʇuüûúʊvwƿxyÿýȝzʒджщыю, for "Letters to choose from") In addition to Гykêдmôa, the people of the Commonwealth largely speak English, the most common tongue of the Solmani Sphere and the whole of the New League of Free Worlds. Language is important culturally to the Loriansers, who take great pride in their native tongue. Category:Galactica Category:Nations (Galactica)